


you know you like good little girls

by msfahrenheit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Daddy Kink, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Nobody is Dead, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader is 19, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfahrenheit/pseuds/msfahrenheit
Summary: You've always been a little rebellious and a take-action kind of person. As a result, Steve always fussed about you when you got hurt, which tended to happen often. This time, you do something stupid and cross a line you can't come back from. Steve knows exactly how to put you in your place and get you back in line.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	you know you like good little girls

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my drafts for a while now so I figured I would post it! Happy 102nd birthday to Steve in our world and 105th in the MCU!! Hope you enjoy it (second chapter coming soon, hopefully)! <3

It takes the end of the world for the team to really become a family. You may not have been part of the team when what the media had deemed their “civil war” occurred, but even then the fractures were obvious. But, something about the end of the world and a titan with the ability to destroy all you’ve ever known really brought them together. 

Your parents died on the day of the first snap, their plane having crashed on its way back to New York. You, unfortunately, hadn’t been dusted. Everything you had was gone. So, for the first year and a half, you roamed the United States. You didn’t settle and never spent more than a few days in one place. And then just a couple of months before you turned sixteen, you came across the ship that fateful day and your powers manifested. 

Everything changed from there. You had nobody and you were just a kid so you did what you thought was best. And that was to contact the Avengers. Or at least what was left of them. It was a miracle that they helped you, let alone took you in. As awkward as it was for the first few weeks, you were given a room at the compound and trained the best you could. 

Things didn’t stay awkward though. What remained of the team loved you. After a few weeks of living at the compound, Rhodes even introduced you to the Stark family and after that, you would visit them every weekend. Coming and going from New York and Georgia every weekend felt a little like having divorced parents but things were amicable and that’s all that really mattered. You played with Morgan, cooked with Pepper, and talked with Tony about everything from what science and mechanics you understood to the occasional stories about the arachnid protege of his and your late parents. 

Steve, however, was the one who took a specific liking to you. Your relationship with Steve was odd. Sometimes he was your best friend, sometimes he was your teammate, sometimes he was your boss and sometimes he was one of many father-figures. The one thing that never changed, however; was his overprotective nature. You had heard stories from Nat and Bruce about how much of a mother-hen Steve could be and it always made you laugh until the first time you were his victim. 

Before the first year you spent with the remnants of the Avengers was over, you had developed a crush on Steve. It wasn’t a shock to you or even those who noticed it like Nat and Rhodey. Steve was attractive with his baby blue eyes and jaw that could cut steel and the body built like a goddamn Greek god’s. But the real feelings didn’t come for a while. 

Time went on. The years passed and you got older. You were a full-fledged superhero and nineteen years old by the time Scott Lang arrived with a solution. But, even when Tony returned with a real plan, you weren’t allowed to help. You argued with them for hours, demanding to do  _ something _ . You know he had been trying to not use it, but Steve eventually caved and gave you his classic puppy dog eyes. You couldn't argue with him then. 

The retrieving of the stones went well, but then Thanos came for them and everything went to shit for a while. Sure, Bruce had snapped everyone back but the battle was hell. People got hurt, Tony almost died, and the gauntlet was almost lost to Thanos. But, the Avengers won and all was well. 

It took time for things to recover. People had to readjust to losing five years of their lives, the compound had to be rebuilt, and the stones had to be returned. Eventually, after a few months, things were almost back to normal. The Avengers were closer than ever despite the past. The original team even welcomed new members with open arms. 

You had no biological family to return to. Your home was with the team now, anyway. It was where you belonged. 

Naturally, as life became less hectic and returned to normal, things also began to change too. You befriended Peter Parker and within a few, short months he was the little brother you never had. You became close with the other Avengers who had been snapped. You were finally allowed on missions and able to put your powers to use in battle. And above all, your dynamic with Steve changed. 

He had passed the mantle of Captain America to Sam Wilson, otherwise known as Falcon, but still lived at the compound with the majority of the team. He didn’t engage in battle unless absolutely necessary and preferred to train new recruits and finally live an almost civilian life. Steve was finally allowed to be  _ Steve Rogers  _ and not Captain America. 

He was allowed to watch movies and binge TV shows. He was allowed to be sarcastic and sass everyone back. He was allowed to draw and sketch and paint as much as he liked. He was allowed to cook food and fuss over his friends. He was allowed to go out with his friends and in general,  _ live _ . He even swore like a sailor and nobody was allowed to make fun of him anymore. However, once their relationship was almost back to normal, Tony would always bring up some old joke whenever Steve cursed. 

Steve never stopped fussing over you. All the Avengers, full and part-time members, became aware of the fact. It became common for them to joke about it. Especially when you didn’t eat or sleep a lot or were in a bad mood. The worst part was when you got hurt. Steve was never happy when you got hurt. You, of course, weren’t either. But there was something more about Steve’s upset mood when you returned wounded from missions and battles. He fussed over you and wouldn’t leave you alone for days, no matter how minor the injury. 

And then the worst injury of your life occurred. To be honest, as soon as your opponent’s knife began sliding down your side your first thought was to worry about Steve’s reaction. The wound would heal in less than a week thanks to your accelerated healing factor, but even then you knew Steve would freak out. 

You’re on the quinjet back home to the compound when Bucky approaches you with some rags. There’s too much blood to continue using just your hand as compression. 

Even with all Bucky has been through, he winces as you raise your hand to grab the rags, exposing your injury to him. “Steve is  _ not _ going to be happy about that,” he remarks, deeply frowning. He sits down beside you. 

“Thanks for the reminder,” you snap. You love Bucky, managing to become close to him since the Blip, but you can’t help it. It’s not like you haven't been freaking out about it for the last ten minutes or anything. You’re starting to feel light-headed from the blood loss so you don’t say anything else. Knocking your head against the side of the quinjet, you close your eyes and pray you don’t pass out. 

You don’t pass out, which is ultimately good, but you don’t bother to open your eyes when someone, likely Bucky, carries you to the med bay. Carries is a bit of an understatement, though. It’s more like rushing. 

Everything after is a blur but you’re pretty sure the wound gets disinfected and stitched up. You vaguely make out someone saying something about it being a good thing it’s a clean cut. Passing out eventually, but because of exhaustion and not blood loss, you wake hours later to Steve at your bedside. He doesn’t notice as your head picks up from the pillow. 

You had been gone on the mission for a little over two weeks, chasing some former high-level Hydra agents with the right information through Europe. Steve had a few days worth of stubble when you left, but now it was a full beard. And  _ boy _ did he look hot with it. Sam and Nat had told you Steve had a beard while they were on the run. Due to a lack of pictures or videos, you never got to see his fugitive beard. Steve had always been attractive, and certainly hot after the serum, but with the beard, it was something different and entirely new. 

It does things to you. Involuntarily, you make a noise. It’s probably a result of your body still being heavy with sleep and dehydrated, but it sounds strangled. It’s  _ not _ a pretty noise. 

Steve’s head shifts immediately from the ceiling down to you. His baby blue eyes scan your body quickly and then lock with your gaze. Staring at one another, neither one of you speaks. It suddenly starts to feel like an intense staring contest. Unaware of what Steve is thinking, which is slightly terrifying, your heart rate begins to speed up. 

FRIDAY interrupts the tense silence. “Captain Rogers, would you like me to alert the others that Ms. Y/N is awake?” 

“No,” he says. Steve doesn’t break eye contact with you but his turn steely and hard. “I want to talk to her first.” 

“Very well. Let me know when I may do so.” 

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Steve sighs deeply and runs a hand over his beard. You try not to focus too much on any one particular thing. He looks much older like this. Nowhere near his actual age but far older than his physical one. And then he speaks. He sounds tired and worried and completely exasperated with your shit. “Far too often you remind me of myself.” 

Steve pauses and you don’t know if you’re supposed to speak. His face falls into his hands and he sighs again louder this time. 

“Bucky once said to me a long time ago that he sometimes thought I liked getting punched. Well, sometimes I think you like getting hurt.” 

Your throat is dry and you’ve just woken up so your voice is rough when you respond. “I don’t. I really don’t.” 

“Well, it seems like it sometimes!” Steve raises his voice. You can’t help but tense up. Upsetting people you care about has always been something you hated, but upsetting Steve just made you feel plain  _ horrible.  _ “Happens far too often for it not to be a possibility!” 

“I’m sorry, okay!” 

Steve stands. His posture perfected by the military and imposing build makes Steve seem much taller than his six foot two. It makes you feel like the Hulk is towering over you even though Steve is nowhere as big. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!” Steve barks. You’ve seen him in action as a leader and soldier before, but this is the first time you’ve seen anything this commanding from him. If you were less strong you would have burst into tears at his tone alone. “Every time you pull something stupid like what you did today, you not only endanger every single one of your teammates but also yourself. And guess what? If something were to happen to you, we wouldn’t just be losing a teammate and a valuable player. We’d lose someone extremely important to us and I don’t know what I would do if that happened!” 

As soon as he finishes the sentence, Steve storms out of the room. You’re left with only your thoughts and time to think about what Steve had said. It certainly wasn’t lost on you how he switched to using ‘I’ when he mentioned something happening to you. Groaning, you sink back against the bed’s pillows. 

Over the next few days, a multitude of people come to visit you. Never too many at once but almost the whole team sees you at some point. The thing is, Steve doesn’t return once. You ask your teammates about him but never get a clear answer. It’s only on the last day that someone finally tells you something. 

Nat and Bucky visit you after their daily training session. They bring cards with them, which was much appreciated because you were getting sick of the games on your Starkphone and had already watched every movie worth watching on Netflix. Nat’s braiding your hair while you play a quick game of Garbage with Bucky when you ask them about Steve. 

“Hey, guys,” you say, the inquisitive tilt to your voice noticeable enough to gain both’s attention. Bucky’s head shoots up and Nat’s fingers don’t pause in their braiding but they slow significantly. “Do you know why Steve hasn’t been back to visit me? He usually comes to see me more than once.” 

You sound younger than you are. More naive and innocent than you’ve been in a long time. Neither Nat nor Bucky buys the act. 

“You know the answer to that question already, bee,” Nat says, sighing. Bee was a nickname the entire team had taken to calling you. Unlike Peter and ‘Spidey’, your nickname had nothing to do with your powers. It was actually a shortened form of baby because for the longest time your teammates had called you the baby of the team. It was shortened to bee and the nickname stuck. 

But, the worst part of what Nat said was that it was  _ true _ . You knew the answer to your question. Steve was mad and you just didn’t want to admit it. You finally crossed the line and his worrying had turned to anger. 

“Just because he isn’t here doesn’t mean he doesn’t care.” Bucky interrupts your thinking. He places a card down, not forgetting your game despite the conversation. He gives you a soft but knowing smile. “Who do you think has been making sure you get your favorite meals? Or to make sure somebody is always around to keep you company? Or to make sure you’re not disrupted while sleeping? He still loves you.” 

Love was a strong word. You loved all your teammates in a platonic and familial way. As far as you were aware everybody, including Steve, felt the same way about you. You were like a daughter or little sister to pretty much everyone. But, Steve was different. 

You hadn’t wanted to and hated that you did, but somewhere along the line, your feelings for Steve had turned into something greater. Something like being completely in love with him. It was stupid and futile and of  _ course,  _ your first real love had to be one of the most famous people in the world. Not to mention, someone who was supposed to be a father figure to you. But, you couldn’t see Steve like that anymore. 

You were in love with Steve and he wasn’t in love with you. But, it was fine. You had been dealing with it for a while. You learned how to control yourself and not make it obvious. The most important things were that neither Tony, Morgan, nor Steve had found out. Steve for obvious reasons, Morgan because little kids have no verbal filter, and Tony because you would never hear the end of it. 

“Yeah,” you respond to Bucky. It’s just a little too sad. “I guess he does.” 

You’re released from the med bay later that day, after both your doctor and Bruce check to make sure you’re fine. There’s not even a remnant of a scar from the wound. At least that’s a perk of your powers. At dinner that night, Steve is absent. You don’t see him the next day either. Or the next. Or the next. It goes on for a full week before you start getting angry. It’s clear Steve is only ignoring you and everyone is aware of it. Everyone refuses to tell you a thing about his whereabouts and he seems to have taken a page out of Bucky and Nat’s books, moving around the compound but never being seen. You see him, in the distance, leaving the compound on his bike one day. The beard is still there, and if it weren’t for how attractive he looks, you would’ve been furious. 

The week turns into a week and a half. And then it’s Steve’s birthday. The first Fourth of July everyone was back meant a barbecue was in order. And that’s exactly what occurred. The compound was filled with practically every friend, hero, and family member in the team’s circle. An added bonus for the celebration was Steve’s 105th birthday. 

Weeks ago, you had bought a gag birthday card for Steve. It was an Avengers card for a 10th birthday that you crossed out and turned into 105. With Steve mad at you, you didn’t even know if you would be able to hand it to him. Of course, he’s at the barbecue, clad in red shorts and a far too tight blue t-shirt. But, you can’t approach him just yet. Nat, Wanda, Sam, Peter, and countless other people push you to talk to Steve but it’s just not the time. Especially when Tony shows everyone’s gifts up with a fucking firework spectacular that has Steve smiling like he’s the luckiest man alive. It hurts a little, to see him smiling like that when he’s still mad at you. 

When the festivities begin to die down and people either head inside or head home, you go to your room. You spend some time on your laptop and then decide to head to bed. It’s not very late but you’re tired. Deciding to grab some water before you go to sleep, you head to the kitchen. It’s there that your night gets turned upside down. 

The lights are off when you enter the room and you don’t bother turning them on, so you don’t see him immediately. It’s only when you turn around that Steve’s form enters your eyesight. You pause half-way to turning around completely. 

There’s enough light filtering into the kitchen from the hallway that you can actually see Steve. He’s wearing the same shirt from earlier but has changed into a pair of sweatpants and is eating some leftover cake from earlier. His lips are tinged blue with icing and in a less tense situation, you would laugh. However, you don’t. Because Steve is frozen in front of you and you in front of him. Both of your eyes have widened. Unsure of what to do, you speak at the exact same time. 

“We should talk,” Steve says coolly. His words perfectly overlap you hissing, “you’ve been _ignoring_ me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
